


The insidious butt bow

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blushing Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bum Bow, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Helpful Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, butt bow - Freeform, flirting jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Jaskier needs help fixing his butt bow
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	The insidious butt bow

Jaskier had somehow managed to convince Geralt yet again and against his better judgement to accompany him to some royal ball to watch his back for any scorned lover or cuckolded partner wanting to strangle him.

But so far no hands had made their way even close to Jaskier’s neck and Geralt enjoyed a cold ale in relative peace.   
He could admit to himself that the dark green doublet Jaskier had made him wear, actually looked quite handsome. Of course he would never admit that out loud.   
But no matter how good it looked, it was stiff and uncomfortable in the worst possible ways and the inflexible collar poked and itched his neck. 

Geralt’s head whipped up from the table he was sitting at when Jaskier stepped towards him. He had been performing for an hour now and must have decided that it was time for a break. His rosy cheeks and tousled hair made him look alive, almost glowing.   
Jaskier’s doublet was already half open. Geralt had no doubt that it would be fully open and discarded within the next hour. But honestly, he ached to get rid of his doublet as well, so he wasn’t judging. 

“Geralt, are you enjoying yourself?” Jaskier asked, grabbing Geralt’s ale and downing half of it. He was leaning against the table, for once the one towering over Geralt. He smirked, when Geralt just grunted in answer to his question.   
“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Jaskier said, not letting Geralt’s sour expression dampen his mood, “the wine is wonderful and the food devine.” Jaskier turned around, back to Geralt to grab some of the wonderful wine and devine food from the table. 

After a moment, still leaning over the table, he turned his head to ask Geralt, “do you want some of the eclaires? They are to die for.”  
But Geralt didn’t answer. He was not even looking at him. At least not at his face.

“Geralt, are you checking out my ass?” Jaskier asked, half indignant and half amused. He wiggled said ass at Geralt.  
“No,” the witcher replied hurriedly.   
“And why the fuck not?” he asked with a wink and a huge grin.  
“It’s just your…” Geralt pointed at Jaskier’s butt.  
“My ass?” Jaskier suggests.  
“No, the bow on your…”  
“Ass, butt, most beautiful bum you’ve ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on?”

Geralt grunted. But Jaskier was enjoying this way too much to fully turn around, still wiggling his bum at his witcher.  
“Stop doing that,” Geralt said through gritted teeth. But Jaskier knew that Geralt couldn’t be that uncomfortable. The witcher had no problem removing himself from situations he didn’t want to be in. He could just stand up and walk away. But he wasn’t, was he?

“What about the bow, my darling witcher?” he asked in a soft voice, almost purring.  
“Stop calling me that,” Geralt growled. If Jaskier wasn’t sure that witchers weren’t able to blush he would say Geralt’s ears turned pink.   
Geralt coughed. “It’s your bow, it is loose,” he finally manages to get out. 

“Oh no, that won’t do,” Jaskier said and with another wink asked, “would you be so kind as to tie it again? Make it nice...like a present.”  
Jaskier’s breath caught when he felt Geralt’s hand on his hips. He had been sure Geralt would refuse. Of course Jaskier was capable of tying the bow on his own and Geralt must know that.  
“Stay still,” he heard him say quietly. And he did.

He felt a soft tuck as Geralt carefully tightened the pink velvet band, first tying the knot and finally looping the band together to form the bow.   
Jaskier wasn’t quite willing to move just yet when he felt Geralt’s hands on his hips again and heard him say, “all done.”

At that moment a drunken man knocked into Jasker, making him fall in Geralt’s lap.   
“Wow, be careful, you brute,” the bard called after the drunk. But he wasn’t actually mad when he looked up into Geralt’s golden eyes and felt his strong arms tighten around his waist.

He leaned forward and with a voice as soft as velvet he whispered into Geralt’s ear, “maybe you can help me untie the bow tonight.”  
And now he was dead sure that Geralt had lied about not being able to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Tell me what the best color for a butt bow is!


End file.
